


Harder and Harder Still

by Inumidoriko



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/pseuds/Inumidoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the new movie, Man of Steel. - She's a rose, something beautiful and dangerous all in one. Perhaps this is what draws him in, perhaps it's his heritage. What ever it is, he can't fight it, he grows harder and harder still. Warning: PWP. Supes/Faora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder and Harder Still

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A bit of pointless smut...:) Enjoy.

With each pin down he managed to get himself free faster than before. Once free, he had an opportunity to strike, to do something that would further give him an upper hand, but he hesitated. He was more human than he was Krypton and that infuriated her.

This man, a creature born of her heritage, was more human than she could have ever imagined. He was the enemy, the very creature she should find disgusting, repulsive, and while she had an unexplainable urge to rip him to shreds, there was something blocking her from following through with it. She hated to admit her attraction, she despised the very idea of it, but she couldn't deny it.

He was growing stronger, smarter. The fact he outsmarted one of her moves and threw her into a building to prove this had her rise to a silent challenge, had her accept that she was intrigued by him, desired to test his limits and everything he could give and take.

Faora stood back up and waited for him to follow after her, intent on showing him exactly how evolutionary superior they were.

* * *

 

"Give in, Kal-El." She slid her hand down the length of his body, each muscle hard, contracting beneath her touch. Clark raised his chin, defiant in the face of temptation but he was losing and losing fast. She was too beautiful, her voice like a caress over his nerves, her expression wicked and terrible all at once, creating a sexy look only she could ever really pull off. The woman was everything he wanted and hated all in one hideous combination. Her touch was something his mind discarded, but his body craved.

They were both born on Krypton, allowing a connection he felt with no other, a sexual desire so intense he had no choice but to shiver.

But he was a gentleman, he was Clark Kent, a defender of women, a savior of those in need and this alien was not about to tarnish this. He refused to allow her that satisfaction and when he pulled from her, she merely grinned and followed him until his back hit the wall.

"Stop." He couldn't do this, he couldn't...But her hand found his length and her expression changed into intense desire and the _temptation_ to take her was just that much more incredible.

His length hardened embarrassingly fast but she merely smirked as she looked down at him and said in a tone that had him tense, "Are you sure? It seems to me you like this."

Clark snarled, pushing on her shoulders and effectively moving her away from him. "I don't like anything about you, least of all this."

"Really? Because it seems to me," the woman glanced down at him and grinned, smug, "that you want it more than you're letting on." Her hand wrapped around him once more and he tensed immediately, fighting the urge to groan, to show anything but indifference.

Clark said nothing, merely staring at her, desire becoming more and more clear with each passing second she stroked him.

"Well, I suppose if you truly don't want this..." She let his length go and took a step back, prepared to leave him desperate and wanting but his hands came around her waist, holding her fast and hauling her back to his body. The woman chuckled something dark and entirely too dangerous but she didn't fight him. Not when he crashed his lips into hers, not when his hands took hold of her clothes and ripped, and not when his hands touched her body.

They first cupped her breasts and squeezed, testing out their size and weight. His groaned because they were perfect, fitting right into his big, strong hands with nipples hardening against his palms. He hummed, the sound reverberating from the depths of his throat, creating a deep rumble. Faora raised a brow but said nothing, did nothing. She let him toy with her breasts, tweaking and palming her until she let out a small sound. it was nothing to write home about but Clark- Kal-El- took it as a victory and growled something feral before crashing his mouth into hers.

Their kiss was desperate and far from sweet. It held nothing but power and a mutual attraction that they loathed to be slaves to. She tore his suit from his body and walked him back until he hit the wall. The surface was hard and cold and he stiffened, not at all liking that she was trying to gain the upper hand. Superman tensed, tightening his hold on her chest before flipping their positions to ram her into the wall he was against moments before.

The warrior woman hummed, pleased by his strength despite putting a crack into the cement surface and lifted a leg to hook around his hip, determined to draw him close and keep him against her.

"Give in..." She said once more against his mouth, and this time it was too easy to let go and allow himself to fall into her trap. For a moment he stood stiff, for a moment he considered flying away from her, but she was fast, she would catch him. She would make him hers whether he wanted it or not. At least like his he had the choice of standing up right. His length twitched against her hip and she grinned, glancing down at him.

"You don't know what you're asking for." He warned her, knew exactly what he was capable of and regardless of her being his enemy, a strong enemy, he was still ever the gentleman, a hesitant human despite being from Krypton.

Faora snarled and, faster than he had time to register, put him on his back. She was over him in seconds, sitting on his hips, teasing his erection with her entrance as she growled, "I'm no human, Kal-EL." She rolled her hips, catching her clit against him over and over until her back bowed and her lips parted.

Clark groaned, arching for her, desiring her but she teased and evaded his attempts to get inside her. Another roll of her hips, another tip of her head and he snapped, losing his carefully schooled control in favor of gripping her hips in his hands to lift her over him. He paused, ever hesitant, when she was an inch from sliding down over his head and she grinned when the torment was clear across his face.

Leaning down so her lips were level with his ear, she whispered, "Let go." His grip on her relieved and she sank down, enveloping him with her walls, tightening and contracting around him as he filled her. He choked on his moan the same time she let out a breathy cry. She hadn't felt this good in _ages_ and she paused just to savor the feeling.

Faora had every intention of lifting herself up, to work and ride him, but his hands came around her waist once more and with a force that would break any other woman, lifted her and rammed her back down. Her cry was of pure pleasure at his strength, his show of dominance and the raw feel of his length penetrating her walls over and over with a relentlessly fast pace, bruisingly hard thrusts. He would have destroyed any other woman but with her, he could unleash his full potential, he could pleasure this warrior until she could take no more.

With a roar, Clark stood them up and rammed her into another wall, testing out just how hard he could go, how far he could take it until he saw the tell tale signs of pain flash across her face. Instead of pain, a smirk spread her lips and felt her legs tighten around his waist as he thrust deeper, harder. Her body jarred, her perfect breasts bouncing as her head thudded hard against the cement but she showed no sign of pain. Her tolerance for such a thing was incredibly high, much like his own, and it was this that encouraged him to move at a speed that would wreck a human.

Her moans increased in volume and frequency but she was just as relentless. He had her pinned thoroughly between himself and the wall but she retaliated with her lips sliding over his pulse, her tongue licking a hot strip up his throat and her teeth nipping and biting back down the side of his neck. Her nails scored down his arms and if it weren't for the fact he was a Kryptonian, his skin would have broken beneath her nails and angry red lines would bleed down his arms.

Clenching his jaw, Clark moved her to the floor, landing her on her back with a harsh whoosh leaving her lungs but she laughed loud and harsh because she was bringing this rampant side out of the human saviour. He was feral, harsh and everything she imagined he could be.

Hiking her legs higher up his waist, Clark groaned as he took her higher and felt her try to arch against him. She couldn't though, not with his weight and the strength he had over her for the moment. For now he was dominant, he had total control.

He trapped her hands above her head with one of his own as his other balanced his form over her as he thrust within her, hovering just close enough that her nipples grazed his chest, his pelvis caught her clit and his lips captured hers. Every sound he forced from her was muffled by his mouth and when he felt her walls tremble, he paused inside her and smirked down at her pleasure induced gaze.

* * *

 

They must have gone for hours, every position, every angle tried and exploited. He discovered which ones made her scream and which ones made her body gasp and tremble.

She came once, when he was behind her, taking her against the wall with both hands squeezing her breasts, arching her stomach against the wall and creating a delicious bow with her back. Her muscles contracted, drawing taut and when he hit her spot, sliding over and over, it was like she was hypersensitive to him, far more than the human women. He made her come just like that, her hands clutching at the wall, silently begging for purchase as he fucked her.

Now she had him on his back once more, her thighs burning deliciously as she rode him hard and fast, determined to break him as he broke her. Her hands reached for his shoulders and she held on as she caught another good angle and for all but a moment, she faltered before picking up a harder pace, making herself go deeper. She needed more and could tell by his expression that he was nearing his end, that he was going to come and when he did it was going to be violent, incredible, something she would crave again and again.

It made her want to break him all the more.

Sitting up, Clark wanted to change positions but she pushed on his shoulders and forced him back down, creating a challenge he was more and willing to follow through with, but just as he was about to sit up again, she tightened around him, playing entirely unfair and making his head thud back against the ground.

He was close...so close...and she broke him on her way down, rolling her hips as she leaned closed to his face and sucked his lip into her mouth. It was a simple move, using her teeth, but it was powerful and something she discovered he had a thing for. It was ultimately what helped destroy his resolve and orgasm hard enough that he arched, lifting her with his hips and pushing deeper, inspiring her own second orgasm.

When they calmed down and he stopped pumping inside her, his released his grip on her hips and watched her as she slid off him but stayed exactly where she was. Faora's eyes were a deep blue and heavy lidded as she kept her gaze locked on his and nipped at his lips. "We are superior, Kal-El. In every way."

Perhaps this was true, but he was nothing like them.


End file.
